cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lt. Chalmers
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Captain Petrovich Information Sky Raider Lieutenant Lieutenant Heathcliff Chalmers is a recent Sky Raider recruit, joining them from the ranks of the British SAS. It's rumored that he was originally part of a unit attempting to capture the leader of the Sky Raiders, Colonel Virgil Duray, but that once he learned more about the high-flying mercenaries, switched sides. Chalmers' organizational skill was soon recognized, and he's been tasked with organizing operations with freelance villains to achieve the Sky Raiders' goals. Initial Contact Well, as I believe you're aware, my name is Lieutenant Heathcliff Chalmers, Sky Raiders. The majority of my duties here on Sharkhead Isle are to work with freelancers such as yourself to best effect. It's quite a good piece of luck that you came by when you did, as I should have several things going on right now in need of due attention. Let me see... Store Lieutanant Chalmers sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin magic/mutation enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin magic/mutation enhancements * All level 25 single-origin mutation enhancements Lieutanant Chalmers does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arcs Kings of the Sky (IMPORTANT: If you want to receive the Souvenir of this Story Arc, you'll have to succeed in the last mission against the Ballista. If that mission is failed, not only you are left with no souvenir at all, also the Sky Raiders Flight Pack temp power will vanish as well once the mission ends.) Souvenir: Ballista helmet This is the broken helmet of one of Longbow's elite Ballista soldiers. You kept it as a memento of a job you did to remember as: Kings of the sky The Sky Raiders knew that Longbow was planning some action against their new base in Sharkhead Isle, and had their suspicions confirmed when Wyvern agents kidnapped their air defense coordinator. That was when Lt Chalmers of the Sky Raiders brought you in as an independent contractor to recover their man and learn what Longbow was up to. When you rescued him, you discovered the location of an underwater Longbow base where they were planning their attack. You entered the underwater base by mini-sub and trashed the place. You stole computer files, defeated their leader and planted bombs. Chalmers was happy with your work. Unfortunately you also discovered that Longbow was moving up their time-table on the attack. The battle over and around the floating fortress was intense, but with your help the Sky Raiders were able to defeat the Longbow attack. All in a bad days work. (Story Arc: Kings of the Sky. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing If you're ready, let's get started. My fellow Sky Raiders are having a spot of bother with Longbow. It seems that Longbow has taken some exception to the new stagging facility we've built here in Sharkhead Isle, and are planning to cause us no end of bother. We simply cannot allow ourselvas to lose our new facility, and so we must be ready for them. However, if they find out that we're aware of their plans against us, they'll surely change them. That is where independant contractors such as yourself can be useful. The first step in Longbow's plans was to hire Wyvern mercenaries to catch one of our men, our primary Air Defense Coordinator. Well, we simply cannot let that stand. So, I am prepared to offer you a tidt sum to get our Air Defense Coordinator back. Glad to hear it. We've learned where they're holding our man, but if you break him out now, it might tip our hand about what we know. So it's up to you when to get him out. Oh, and do be careful. Longbow will likely be sending re-enforcements to help Wyvern. Enemies Notable NPCs * Air Defense Coordinator (NPC Hostage) Villain! Chalmers told me to expect you. * Wing Sting Agent (Boss) (Guarding the Air Defense Coordinator) Oh, really? I'm shaking in my boots. Debriefing Brillant! This should help get our defenses shaped up nicely, and not a moment too soon. The information he'd learned about the location of a Longbow underwater base could also be very useful. There may be more for you in this, yet. Let me check with my superiors once more. You've done a really smashing job, Villain. Just tremendous! Please, peruse the new items in my store. You may ring me whenever you wish. (Story Arc: Kings of the Sky. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing I've confered with my superiors, and can offer you another contract. We've learned the location of one of Longbow's underwater bases. We believe it where they've been planning their attack against us. If we can recover that information, it would help us prepare to repel the coming assault. I would like to hire your services to acquire a copy of Longbow's plans from one of their underwater bases. Very good. We've got a submarine waiting for you near Mercy Isle that will take you to the base. Once inside, you'll have four main goals. First, I'll need you to find a copy of Longbow's attack plans. Secondly, I'll need you to find some data on the forces they'll be sending against us. Third, place some bombs to destroy the place. And finally, I'd like you to take out the base leader, an Agent Vickers, by any means you see fit. Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Vickers (Longbow Officer) There are rumors that the Sky Raiders are having problems with Arachnos. But they may still have other super-human mercenaries at their disposal. Villain! You keep showing up as a bad penny. Only with superpowers. Debriefing Excellent work with these plans. You should have already received your payment. I believe strongly in prompt payment for work done properly. The time table is particularly interesting. They're planning to make their attack much sooner than we expected. This presents us with a great difficulty, but to be honest, could be quite fortuitous for you. Allow me a moment to confer with my superiors, won't you? Your work has been brillant, Villain! I'll see if I can get you authorized for more important tasks right away. I've already had you authorized for greater accesss to enhancements. (Story Arc: Kings of the Sky. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing It looks like Longbow has accelerated their schedule to strike before we could be completely ready. They'll be close to having a fair fight, and we simply cannot allow that. So, in interest of unbalancing the odds, I've been authorized to hire some outside help to accomplish a specific task in the upcoming battle. Since you've done such good work, I tought I'd offer it to you. Be warned, though, that it will be difficult. I'd suggest getting some cronies to come along. Time is the essence. You will only have 90 minutes to stop Longbow! Excellent. Now, there are some mission parameters. Longbow has assigned one of their heavy Ballista soldiers to this battle. It will be your job to deal with him. Taking care of their heaviest hitter should tie up enough of their troops to swing things in our favor. Be careful, though, they're exceptionally powerful. Of course, you'd be welcome to stay around and continue fighting, but the Ballista will be your true goal. In addition, we will have some jet packs prepared for you in a truck in the port. Bring those to the fight, take one for yourself, and if you bring allies, they can get them from the crates about. Temporary Power After accepting the mission, you'll be given the Sky Raider Flight Pack. It can also be found after entering the mission, in several crates. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ballista-1 (Elite Boss) Unit 1 here. I've been unable to confirm contact with Villain. Debriefing (Mission success) That should teach Longbow that they're not wanted around here. You did brillant work, Villain, and we're very thankful for it. Of course, you'll be well paid for your troubles, so I think this will be good for everyone. Debriefing (Mission failure) What were you doing out there? We had to call in Arachnos to help threaten Longbow into retreating, but they know that they've won the day. It will take months of work to complete our air-base here, if we get the chance. Fortunes of war, I suppose. Still, no sense crying over split milk, eh? Stiff upper lip and all that. Operation Skyhook Souvenir: Council Archon Insignia You captured this Council Archon's insignia in battle, and have kept it as a memento of the exploit when you were a part of the Council for a very short time, or at least it looked like if you were You remember it as: Operation Skyhook The Sky Raiders had a new scheme in mind to steal data on the Council's new robot design to incorporate into their own Jumpbots, but can't let the Council know it was their operation. In order to do that, they want to pin the whole thing on Wyvern, and in order to do that, they need an independent contractor to handle it. The first step was stealing a prototype holographic disguise system from Arachnos. The next step was to get Wyvern angry enough to attack the Council by making them think the Council had attacked them first. You visited Dr. Shelly Percey, a scientist who had developed a way to give you temporary Nictus powers. Using these powers and the holographic disguise, you went to try and kidnap a Council defector Wyvern was trying to keep safe. In the resulting chaos, you used the developing battle to steal the data from the Council, with neither side the wiser. The Sky Raiders will get their new robots, and you got your pay. (Story Arc: Operation Skyhook. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing There's an operation we would like to perform, a heist of sorts. In order to do it properly we have to throw off the trail of ourselves, and keep the victim guessing who the real culprit is. Now, that would entail pinning the blame on another, and while I can't tell you who we would be stealing from or what we'd be taking until you agree, I can tell you that Wyvern would be the targets of the frame-up. You have shown that you're capable, and that you can finish contracts you start. Both useful qualities for this, so I'm offering the job to you. Tell me if you're interested. Brillant. Now here's the plan: word is that the Council is trying out some new robotic technology out here. Some sort of joint project between their top robotics men, Vandal and Burkholder. Now, we'd like to see that work so we could incorporate it into our own robots, but as you can no doubt guess, the Council aren't that interested in lending it out. At least not for the price we'd like to pay. However, if the Council tought that a vigilante group like, say Wyvern was hunting them, they'd have to concentrate security on their boffins and thus relax security on the plans. The first step in this mission is to get the tools to convince Wyvern to take action against the Council. In order to do that, we'd like you to grab a little gizmo from Arachnos. It's a prototype holographic disguise they're working on. It could be very useful in general, and will be particularly useful in this operation. Once you have it, we'll be ready for the next phase. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing That would be the projector, correct? Well, don't bother with the precise details of how you got it. I'd rather not know. Deniability and all that, you know. Well, I'll get this set properly and then we can turn you loose on Wyvern. That should stir things up, eh? (Story Arc: Operation Skyhook. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing We've got the disguise all ready for you, but to really pull this off, you're going to need some specific powers to go with it. We've lined up just the thing for that. There's a scientist over in Cap au Diable, a Dr. Shelly Percey. She has a unique process that will grant you the powers of one of the Council's "Galaxy" troops for about two hours. This should be long enough to accomplish the second part of the task, which will be to kidnap a Council defector that Wyvern is protecting. Tell me when you're ready to begin, but remember that timing will be critical. Once you've visited Dr. Percey, you' ll have two hours or less to kidnap the informant from Wyvern. When it's all done, Wyvern should be ready to counter-attack the Council, and during the chaos, we can get what we want. Temporary Powers After visiting Dr. Percey you gain: (These powers last for two hours or until you complete the "kidnap the Council defector" mission.) Enemies Notable NPCs * Council Defector (Hostage) * Sting Agent (Boss) (Guarding the Council Defector) Debriefing Fantastic work. Wyvern's on the war path, and the Council have no idea that it's coming. While you were out, we made sure that they found some false information about where the Council is hiding the defector Wyvern thinks they recaptured. While they're dealing with that, the path should be clear. This is going perfectly, thanks to you. The defector you captured was remarkably happy that we weren't actually the Council. We may get a good deal of information from him, and possibly a new recruit. Rather a bonus, I think. (Story Arc: Operation Skyhook. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Wyvern and the Council are at each other's throats because of us. Now's the time to get the robotic information we have been wanting. We still have a need for some deniability in this, however, so I've put forth a proposal to acquire your services once more to carry out the final theft. The pay should be quite decent, and I think you'll agree that it is always nice to get a sense of closure for these sorts of things. Things should be on the cusp of chaos right now. All we're interested in is the robotics data. Burkholder's data should be in their computer system, while Vandal's should be in a safe. There may be other valuable data, but that's not of interest to us. It's yours if you want it. I'll leave it to your initiative, should you decide to take it. Enemies Push these fools back! ATTACK! Notable NPCs * Archon Foster (Boss) (Galaxy Archon) Could someone, anyone, explain what is going on here? Anyone? Anyone at all? I didn't think so. I have no idea who you are or what you're doing here, but I am going to take a very frustrating day out on you. Debriefing And that's that. The stolen technology should be quite useful. Our jump bots should be much improved once we've reverse-engineered it. Sadly, though, you're a bit too hot a contract for us to continue with right now. Don't want to tip our hand to your part in all of this, it could cause a terrible mess for both of us. It was good working with you, though. I'm certain you'll make quite a name for yourself. Missions External Links *